


Bossy

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (no more so than usual. Astro's got a high tolerance), (this was agreed upon in advance and he's not THAT overcharged), Drunk Sex, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Astrotrain had propositioned Megatron for a frag, the warlord had thought the triple changer would have the decency to be sober when they actually got the opportunity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Astrotrain and Megatron have [interesting conversations](http://mighty-megatron.tumblr.com/post/64619661033/so-emotionally-defunct-megs-how-do-you-feel-about-a) sometimes that make me wanna write stuffffff

"Are you overcharged?" Megatron frowns, and the triple changer grins unapologetically, "Of course you are. Down."

"Wait what I thought we agreed you were gonna take a train ride?" Astrotrain frowns now.

"I’m not letting a drunken oaf be in charge. Down," the smaller mech snarls, pressing on Astrotrain’s chest, which just so happens to point his fusion canon at the purple and gray mech’s face.

Astrotrain huffs, but shuffles himself until he’s prone beneath Megatron. “I could do all the work, you know,” he mutters, decidedly ignoring how the casual threat of Megatron’s fusion canon is warming him up.

"Open. And don’t touch me."

"You’re bossy-"

"And you’re overcharged. I said open, and do it quickly if you want me to still be here in 3 nanoclicks," Megatron threatens, not in the mood to listen to the triple changer try to chat when there’s the possibility of a valve overload in his future.

While the warlord waits for Astrotrain to gather the wits to comply, Megatron opens his own panel and begins workings his digits in to initiate lubrication….not that having the large mech lying compliantly underneath him hadn’t help that process along already….

Shaking his head to rid himself of errant thoughts, Megatron hears Astrotrain finally click open his panel and his spike bumps into the warlord. With a grin that makes the triple changer shift nervously, the silver mech takes Astrotrain’s spike in his servo and guides it to his valve.

"You sure you don’t want me to at least do some of the work?" Astrotrain offers, struggling to keep his voice even as the warlord grinds down against the tip.

"Don’t touch me," Megatron repeats before he slowly drops his weight and begins working the triple changer’s spike into his valve, and he’s surprised to find that he has to stifle a low moan.


End file.
